


Волчица

by RoksiG



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rolisla
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Она защитит детей любыми способами





	

Ей следовало отпустить сына вместе с отцом, а не шипеть, как рассерженная кошка, у которой пытаются отнять котенка. Но она так боялась потерять их обоих. И что теперь? Гийом в большей опасности, чем если бы он сражался плечом к плечу с Ролло — ее медведь нашел бы способ уберечь медвежонка.  
Когда герцогине Нормандской сообщили, что ее первенец разбился, упав со стены, она мчалась со всех ног, в мыслях упорно отрицая непоправимое. Увидев рубаху, которую сама сшила сыну, она почувствовала, что сердце ее сжалось от горя. Ее мальчик не поскользнулся, его столкнули. Или даже сбросили, ведь ее Гийом хоть и юн, но ловок и силен в отца… Был…  
Гизла перевела взгляд туда, где в темном ореоле крови, с раскроенным до разбрызгавшихся мозгов черепом, покоилась голова несчастного, и приложила руку к сердцу, сдерживая радостный удар: не он.  
Чтобы сбежать в город, хитрый мальчишка предложил молодому конюху поменяться с ним одеждой, и чужая смерть стала залогом его жизни.  
В тот же вечер, взяв серебра и золота столько, сколько можно спрятать, совсем немного вещей, служанку Эйбу и два самых дорогих сокровища, сына и дочь, а также повозку с конем, Гизла покинула Париж.  
Она могла бы сейчас сопровождать мужа, как делают женщины его племени, но пришлось бы бросить дочь, а также лишиться всего, чего достигли совместными усилиями: положения, земли, власти. Гизле надо было защищать их позиции здесь. Следовало объяснить это Ролло, но в ней говорила обида: «Убирайся. Так и остался безбожником и варваром». Как жалела она о своих словах!  
Сначала Гизла потеряла Ролло. Потом статус герцогини, когда отец объявил ее мужа, герцога Нормандского, предателем. Карл Простоватый женился. Его жена родила болезненного, но жизнеспособного мальчика, а значит, Гийом стал угрозой, оказавшись за ним в очереди к трону. Потерять сына, а также дарованные им с Ролло земли Гизла не желала. Пусть отец воспримет это как бунт и заговор, но в час смертельной опасности каждый защищается как может.  
Беда настигла их отряд в дороге, когда заболела Герлок. Они остановились в городке, как оказалось, родном для Эйбы, и Гизла день и ночь сидела с дочерью, отправляя за нужными травами или едой то камеристку, то Гийома. Если мальчик удивлял покорностью, стараясь как можно точнее соблюдать материнские указания, то со служанкой творилось нечто странное. Она стала нерасторопна, даже несложный приказ выполняя слишком долго, иногда забывчива и, что особенно подозрительно, избегала встречаться с хозяйкой взглядом.  
— Вместо того чтобы принести молока, эта гусыня болтала с двумя мужланами. Указывала на наш дом и, видимо, хвасталась, как здорово устроилась, — возмущался Гийом. — Хотел всыпать ей как следует, но не мое это дело — разбираться с бабами.  
Звериное чутье Гизлы вопило об опасности, но она не стала пока наказывать служанку.  
Беда случилась этой же ночью. Очнувшись от тревожного забытья, которое постороннему показалось бы сном, Гизла не обнаружила в доме Эйбы.  
— Бери сестру и уходи, — разбудила она Гийома.  
— Сама бери и уходи, — опять заворчал сын, потянувшись не к больной сестре, а к отцовскому мечу. Он сразу догадался, что предстоит стычка. — Я смогу отбиться.  
— Остаемся все, — решила Гизла. Если с ней что случится, кто позаботится о ее детях? Но и Гийому сражаться одному против врагов нельзя. Он хоть и вымахал в тринадцать лет ростом с мать, но все еще такой ребенок. Вдвоем у них больше шансов защитить себя, свое добро и малышку Герлок.  
И тут раздался шум…  
— Эйба, это ты? — спросила Гизла, стараясь не выдать волнения и не насторожить возможных врагов.  
— Я, госпожа, — последовал ответ.  
Гийом застыл у двери с поднятым мечом, но Гизла покачала головой: что, если это и правда загулявшая, но не виновная в предательстве Эйба? Им сейчас за каждым углом будет мерещиться заговор. А через мгновение дверь отворилась, и в проеме показалась совсем не женская фигура.  
Один точный удар в шею от затаившегося Гийома — и с первым незваным гостем было покончено. Со вторым, уже предупрежденным, что жертвы вовсе не беззащитны, завязалась стычка: кузнечный молот против меча. Гийом был ловок, но враг оказался силен.  
Гизла искала припрятанный кинжал, чтобы помочь сыну, и не находила. В какой-то момент, когда, уворачиваясь, Гийом оказался спиной к двери, внезапно появилась Эйба, и в вытянутой руке ее был пропавший кинжал.  
Потом Гизла сама удивлялась, как можно быть настолько стремительной. В одно мгновенье она оказалась возле служанки, оглушила, толкнув к стене и придавив собственным весом, выкрутила запястье, завладела ножом и, помедлив лишь миг, но не из жалости, а из-за какого-то непонятного, не испытываемого ранее наслаждения яростью, полоснула по обнаженной шее. Жизнь Эйбы вытекала скоро, вместе с потоком крови из растерзанного горла, а Гизла смотрела на нее, словно насыщаясь, пополняя собственные иссякшие силы. Когда миг опьянения прошел и перед Гизлой был лишь труп с остекленевшими глазами, она обернулась.  
Все было кончено. Гийом одержал вторую победу, и второй раз в жизни меч в его руке испробовал крови.  
Их путь лежал в Байе, к графу Бернару, вассалу герцога Нормандского, но по прибытии выяснилось, что граф умер и теперь титулом и землями владеет его сын Жуэль, в отличие от отца больше надеющийся на хитрость и дипломатию, чем на оружие. Он не просто предложил опальной беглянке кров — он предложил дать ей имя, которое, как оказалось, за время странствий она потеряла: разгневанный король Карл объявил, что у него отныне нет дочери.  
У графа Бернарда была дочь Поппа, проклятая и забытая отцом за непослушание. Она умерла во время мора, но раз Гизла считается мертвой, Поппа может воскреснуть.  
Граф Жуэль получал ценную заложницу. Если нападут викинги во главе с Ролло, тот не станет рисковать жизнью своей женщины и детей. Она же будет весомой монетой, вздумай он просить что-то у короля или принести ему Нормандию.  
Гизла взамен получала передышку и очень шаткую защиту для себя и детей.  
— Адель. Запомни, тебя зовут Адель, — пыталась она научить дочь отзываться на ее христианское имя.  
— Герлок, — упрямо повторяла малышка.  
— Это игра. Пока отец не вернется. Понятно, Адель? — сказал ее такой взрослый, такой мужественный сын.  
Девочка кивнула. Гизла обняла и прижала ее к себе правой рукой, а левой в кошеле нащупала талисман — серебряный браслет викинга.  
«Где бы ты ни был, Ролло, найди нас», — прошептала она короткую молитву.


End file.
